pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
~Act 1: The Plan~
Some of you might remember a page called ~Act 1: The Mission~ or something like that. I deleted that by accident so I deleted Act 2 as well and I'm rewriting it as part of my RP series xDDDDDD Plot Kotori's data was deleted by a mysterious person. After gathering footage and information on what happened, Mizuki and friends decide to retrieve Kotori's data. Roleplay Mizuki: *sigh* Everyone else: *sigh* Mizuki: Hey! Don't copy me! Ange: We're not! Hikari: Everyone's worried about Kotori... right? Mizuki: Right... Well... It's no use just sitting here! Let's go! Maybe there's footage or something of the person that stole her data! Everyone else: Right! Just as everyone stands up to go find clues, Michiko and Dorothy run up to them Michiko: Oi! I found it! Shion: Found what? Michiko: Footage of the person who stole Kotori's data! The PriPara Police has a lot of security cameras set up everywhere ^^ SHiMer: Great job PriPara Police! Dorothy: Hehe~ You can count on us! Mizuki: Ok... Let's watch it... The Video Everyone watches the TV as a mysterious shadow knocks out two pandas guarding the entrance to the PriPara Control Room, enters and plugs in her USB. She selects all of Kotori's data and cuts it into her USB. She unplugs the USB and leaves. Mizuki: Who is she? Does anyone recognize her? Rinne: Well... She's wearing a mask... Reika: Kaitou Genius? Michiko: Nope... Around this time she had an alibi. She was in the middle of a photo shooting session. I confirmed it with her butler and the cameraman. Eclipse: (Thinking) Why do I feel like I've seen that person somewhere? Azuki: Then... It's someone we don't know? I don't recognize her at all... Mizuki: It's totally dark as well.We can only make out that she is a pretty tall person wearing a mask... and has purple hair... *Looks at Shion and Hikari* Shion and Hikari: You're suspecting us??!! Mizuki: N-No! I didn't mean to! You guys have alibis since you were standing next to me when Kotori disappeared! Shion: Mattaku mo... Mizuki: Gomen! But that's not much info is it... Ange: Nope~ Mizuki: Well... Let's go to the Student Council Room! If that student is enrolled in this academy then her files should be there! Shion and Hikari: Let's igo! A Needle in a Billion Haystacks (After a few hours of searching) Mizuki: Well... This is not really easy is it... Azuki: That's because there are a billion student files! It's like looking for a needle in a billion haystacks! Michiko: We'll never find her! Besides, there are a LOT of students in this school with purple hair! Like for example there is Sumire-chan, Yurika-chan, Mikami-chan, Ivanly-chan Ivanly: You're suspecting me? I only came into PriPara a few weeks ago! Michiko: I didn't mean it! You're just a purple haired girl! A mysterious person shoots an arrow at Shion, but she catches it. Hikari: Sugoi oneechan! What is it? Shion: There's something on this arrow... A letter? I'll read it... Dearest Student Council Members, My name is SylKuro. No, that's just a few parts of my name. Well, with that I hope you can figure out who I am... I am a descendant of the legendary killer, Jack the Ripper. As my ancestor has, I shall destroy the lives of all Vocal Dolls starting with your precious friend, Kotori Bokerdole. I shall make my next move to destroy another Vocal Doll's life, but I shall give you one chance. I will remove the next target's data in exactly one month. If you wish to catch me, use your wits and skills to find me Well, I wish you good luck Jack the Ripper the 2nd Azuki: What kind of letter is that? Mizuki: Wait... SylKuro... I know! It has to be Sylvia Kurosawa-san! She's a new girl who only came to this academy for 1 month before leaving! Her whereabouts are unknown but I still have her Student Profile! Lesse... I put it somewhere around here... Found it! Hikari: Sylvia Kurosawa... Her favorite food is milk, she is a big fan of Aroma... Michiko: How will this even help us? Mizuki: Well... I was hoping it would say where she lives... but I guess not. I'll put it away then... Ivanly: Back to square one... Mizuki: Yeah... Wait... I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll just have to learn more about her! Everyone else: How? Mizuki: Where are they... Here! These are profiles of every single girl who was in Sylvia-san's class! We'll go find them and ask them about Sylvia-chan! Lesse... There is... 11 of us including Dorothy... Eclipse: Everyone pairs up and I'll go alone. Mizuki: Are you sure though? Eclipse: Yep Mizuki: To make it fair... We'll draw a lottery then... I'll paint 10 of these sticks with 1 of the 5 colors, and whoever gets the same colored sticks will be paired together! To make it even more interesting, we'll see who gets back here first after questioning everyone! After drawing the lottery, the results were... * Mizuki and Azuki Mizuki: Let's do our best! Azuki: Yeah! * Shion and Michiko Shion: igo yoroshiku! Michiko: Ganbaru Kashikoma! * Hikari and Ivanly Hikari: We share the same birthday don't we! Let's do our best, birthday friend! Ivanly: I'll do my best to not let you down, senpai! * Rinne and Dorothy Rinne: Since it's the result of the draw... I have no choice! Dorothy: Tension Max! Don't you dare drag me down! * Reika and Ange Reika: *giggles* Will those two be alright? Ange: I'm sure they will be... Looking forward to it Reika-chan! Reika: Gambaru yo! Eclipse: I won't lose! Mizuki: We'll return to this room in approximately 1 hour! Team, let's go! Preview of Next Act Mizuki: Yosh! Everyone let's share what we've got! Eclipse: I have really important and useful information that I just remembered! I was spying on the person stealing her data! Mizuki: EEEHHH???????????????? Tell me what you know! Eclipse: Sure... Shion: What's with that face... Jikai: ~Act 2: The Witness Who Saw Everything~ Aim for it! The PriTopia of our Dreams! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:PriTopia Dream Episode Category:Arc 1: Captured in Her Eyes Category:ParaPri 2016